Talk:Passport to Romance/@comment-38927614-20190727105105/@comment-38927614-20190730225118
Literally just read with an internal monologue going "No. Nope. NOPE. NO WAY IN HELL THIS WOULD HAPPEN! The f... is this s... based on?! Please tell me this chapter ends soon" I have an undergrad degree within sport and has covered a sports nutrition module as well as done placements in professional clubs. Sounds like this is a pro club (national team? Can't quite figure it out, but since they're playing Berlin instead of Germany it must be a club..) and most pro clubs get the players together the night before and stay at a hotel. Especially if it is an away game and not just across town. This sounds like an away game.. Furthermore no professional athlete would go on the pitch on an empty stomach. First of all at that level (we're saying top-top level because of Ahmeds fame and recognition) you would have food provided by the club. Proper food. Carb loading before the game to fuel the muscles. Snacks and drinks provided during the game/at half time. Food provided after the game. You would not think oh they need protein at half time. It's the (complex) carbs that fuels the muscles prior to exercise. Most clubs have gel snacks for the players to give them a bit more carbs - at that level it is designed for the purpose. You wouldn't just grab bread and crisps off a confectionary stand and munch on it. Second of all - now I've never seen it as professional athletes don't actually behave like this - but pretty sure you would be on the bench if you were late for the game. Not only because it is highly unprofessional and disrespectful to your team mates, but also because they have to hand in a team sheet and if you're not at the ground, your name is definitely not going to be in the starting 11. Also, you do not get access to the players during the game unless you are staff and in the dressing room. They don't have a few spare minutes to stand around and chitchat or take food from their friends and families. Honestly, wth were they thinking with this chapter? Did they even research it at all? My guess is no and it shows. It is poorly written and not anywhere near being accurate. Also which nutter would let the home and away fans in the same stand? There's a reason why they are seperated all over Europe. Overall, shockingly poor from PB. If they wanted an athlete they should either stick to the facts of an athletes life style and use those challenges or choose a different profession for that character. If insisting on being an athlete, at least choose a sport where you would actually be able to be in these situations. As far as I'm aware there are lots of sports where you compete as an individual and can still be a star. Pretty sure that would have been better for the story line. And I wouldn't want to rip my hair out in frustration.